


If Doctor Sexy Does It

by angelus2hot



Series: Once In A Life Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's good enough for Dr. Sexy, it's good enough for Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Doctor Sexy Does It

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** If Doctor Sexy Does It  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** If it's good enough for Dr. Sexy, it's good enough for Dean Winchester.  
>  **A/N:** written for

“I already told you, Sam. I’m not eating that.”

“Oh, come on, Dean.” Sam waved the offending bowl under Dean’s nose. “It has chicken in it.”

Dean snorted. _Skinless, boiled chicken. Yum._ “I don’t care how you dress it up. It’s still a salad.”

“It’s healthy.” A thought occurred to him. There might be one sure-fire way to get Dean to try a salad. “Okay. Fine it’s up to you.” He sat the bowl onto the table. “But you do know Dr. Sexy eats salads, don’t you?”

Without another word Dean grabbed a fork, sat down and began to eat.


End file.
